Heart Felt
by STANathanXOox
Summary: A story based on Tiva. Tony was sent on a mission without his fiance and now she has just heard that the plane he was on went down in a thought terrorist attack. How will she cope and what will happen to her.
1. Chapter 1

He was gone...  
He was gone and he was never coming back...  
Why now? Why on any holy day on earth did he have to leave today? I had just walked out from a meeting with Gibbs and Vance when I looked at the breaking news bulletin that was on the tv. McGee and Abby watched it intently, I read the information that was racing across the screen: American Army plane shot down over the Pacific ocean, so far no survivors found, believed to be a terrorist plot, investigators are working on the remains that have been found. I remembered what Gibbs had told me just a couple of days ago, "Don't worry Zi; Tony will be home in three days and he will be here for the baby". Now though it all came crashing down, tha plane was the plane he was on, the one that would bring him home to me, six months away and he was supposed to be home here with me, to be here for the birth of our child, and he was going to miss it. He was DEAD. I felt faint, dizzy and as if the whole world was slipping out from underneath me. The last thing I heard was a scream from Abby as I hit the ground.

*NCIS*

I woke to a pain in my stomach, it hurt all I wanted to do was sit up and clutch my stomach. I felt hands on my shoulder and then heard Gibbs  
"Its alright Ziva, calm down sweetie. You fainted and went into labour at the same time. Your in hospital now sweetie" He said. I opened my eyes and saw Gibbs smiling down at me  
"Tony?" I asked, the look on his face told me that he believed he was dead too and I really felt like hitting something instead I felt the warm moist tears stream down my face, Gibbs sat next to me and held me close reassuring me as best he could, but everytime I looked at his face I knew how much he doubted the words that were coming out of his mouth.  
"Ms David, here is your little girl" the nurse said once I had calmed down and was ready to see my baby girl. I held out my arms and watched as Gibbs smiled happily. I smiled at the young girl in my arms and looked into the blue eyes that she had inherited from her father, I smiled happily as I stroked the light brown hair that sat atop her head. She was adorable.  
"I love her so much Gibbs" I said not looking up from the little girl in my arms.  
"What are you naming her?" he asked, the pride on his face clearly showing through.  
"I like the name Sadi Toni DiNozzo" I said smiling happily at the little girl.  
"That is such a cute name Ziver. I'm sure Tony will love it too" he said kissing the top of my head before looking toward the door, I looked over his shoulder and saw McGee and Abby waiting to come in. I nodded at Gibbs and he let them in. Abby rushed to my side and kissed the top of my head.  
"I thought I lost you Ziva, never ever freak us out like this again" Abby said still hugging me, it was only when she felt Sadi squirm beneath her arms that she pulled away  
"Isn't she just the cutest little thing that you ever saw?" she gushed and I smiled.  
"Here, hold her. Aunty Abby meet your niece Sadi Toni DiNozzo" I said handing Abby my daughter.  
"What about me?" McGee asked from behind Abby,  
"You get to hold her later Uncle Timmy" I said smiling

**A/N: Ok well I don't know what you guys will think about this maybe you will like it or not, please leave a review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into our apartment, the nursery was the first place I headed, it was were Tony had spent the last week before being put on that stupid plane before any of this had even happened. I was scared and frightened, everyone offered to help me get settled in with Sadi at home but I knew that I needed to do this alone. I put her down in her cot and stroked her hair, it had been two days since the air plane had crashed into the sea and only one person's body had been found, they had died on impact. As every moment passed I felt every remainant of the hope that I still held dissapear and vanish from sight.

I was making myself something to eat when I got a phone call from Gibbs  
"Ziva you need to get down here now!" he shouted down the phone and I recoiled a little in surprise.  
"Why?" I asked  
"Just get down to the hospital, Bethseda" he told me and I grabbed Sadi from her crib, placed her in her carrier and then made my way down to the car, strapping her in before driving toward Bethseda. Ten minutes later I made my way into the waiting room and carried Sadi in with me. Gibbs was waiting and he was bubbling with happiness and pride.  
"They found him Ziver, he's here. He survived" Gibbs said happily and I looked at him happily  
"Tony is alive?" I asked and he nodded his head enthuisatically  
"Yes he's down here, he's alright according to the doctors he's just dehydrated and suffering from heat stroke" he said walking quickly toward his room, I followed behind him eagerly and when I saw him in his room propped up on the bed I broke down in tears, for the first time since having Sadi I left her with Gibbs and made my way to my fiances side. Somehow he had survived and I needed to find out for myself how he had done so.  
"Zivah" he said his voice rather hoarse and raspy  
"Tony" I said through the tears, I sat on the side of his hospital bed and sobbed happiy, the emotions that had been plaguing me throughout my pregnancy still have some effect now. He held me closely and I didn't want to move from his side. He moved the hair from my face and pulled my chin up so that he could see my face, look into my eyes and see what was troubling me, like he always did when I was to ashamed to show my emotions.  
"I'm here Zivah I'm not going anywhere. Promise" he said and I smiled before turning into his side and hugging him as I cried.

Ten minutes later after I had tired myself out and had no more tears to shed, I looked up at him and he wiped the tears from my eyes, I smiled at him lovingly before hungrily kissing his lips, the love and compassion, terror and pain, happiness and forgiveness all mixed into this heatedd kiss and I'm surprised he was able to stop it when he did, otherwise I would've ended up light headed. I restedmy forehead on his as we waited for our breathing to steady and return to normal.  
"I missed you so much Zivah and I'm sorry I couldn't be here with you for the last stages of your pregnancy and here for the birth" he said and I looked at him knowing that he hadn't wanted to go in the first place. I placed one hand on the side of his face and he relaxed against it, I smiled and told him  
"I know Tony, it was hard and I didn't want you to be gone but I knew that it was something that had to be done. I'm just so glad you made it back to me. We all thought you were dead" I said and he nodded his head  
"So did I for a while. When I heard the shots fired I knew something was up and as soon as the first shot hit the side of the plane I knew that there wasn't going to be much time for anything to stop it or time to hesitate. I was in the cargo hold and there was a parachute, I ran to it but it was jammed and so were all the other ones. One of the pilots had been shot by one of the bullets breaking through the glass and the other was shot in the arm, there were two other people aboard the plane who were in the cargo hold with me and we all tried freeing the parachutes. I got the only one that woulld come free, by this stage we were losing altitude fast and the others were still trying to get the parachutes I tried to help them but they were screaming at me to save myself. They knew that you were pregnant with our baby, we'd been stuck on that plane for more than 24 hours and there was only so much you can do on a army plane. They told me to save myself for our child and for you, the others didn't have families of their own, two had lost all there family members at a young age and the other had ony his senial mother left who didn't remember him. I didn't want to but they were begging me to jump, and just before it became too dangerous for me to jump, I did so. I pulled my parachute about 200 hundred feet from the ocean and got ready for the cold water to consume my body. I expected it to but all it did was keep me afloat. I made a little rafty thing with it and some stray logs that were floating in the ocean and stayed a float on that whilst I waited for someone to rescue me. It wasn't until last night when the search parties had started searching further out that they actually found me, by this stage the parachute was keeping me warm, I was using it as a blanket. I was rescued and feel asleep on the ride back to shore and then they flew me from LA to here and they must of rang Vance or something cause when I got here Gibbs was by myside and waiting for me to wake up" he told me, somewhere through the story I had started to ball my eyes out again.  
"I'm glad you listened to them Tony, I need you and so does our daughter" I sobbed and he looked at me a mixture of pride and regret on his face  
"Our baby is a girl?" he asked and I nodded my head

**A/N: Ok well I know that you guys wanted to see more and I'm glad that you guys thought this way. I couldn't kill Tony off apart from Abby he is my favourite character. Here you go anyways I hope you like!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I have a baby girl?" he asked, checking again to make sure he had heard me correctly  
"Yes Tony we have a baby girl. Would you like to meet her?" I asked and he nodded his head like a bobble head puppy dog that you see in the back of peoples cars.  
"Please?" he asked hesitantly, I looked bacck at him strangely and gave him a questioning look  
"I have neve really been good with kids Zivah. But I really want to meet our daughter" he said and I smiled, leaning over and kissing his forehead before making my way out to Gibbs and grabbing Sadi from his watchful gaze. I paused and then kissed his cheek  
"Thank you Gibbs" I said thanking him for being here with Tony, for telling me that he was safe and for watching Sadi whilst I was in with Tony. He smiled at me and said  
"Your welcome Ziver" he said staying seated in the waiting room. I made my way back into Tony's room and as I did so I looked down at our daughter and whispered to her  
"Baby girl, you are about to meet your daddy!" I was really excited about her meeting her father as it hadn't been fair on wither of them for Tony to miss her birth but I knew that whatever happened he would treasure our baby girl.

When I placed her carrier down on the spare chair in the corner of the room and pulled her out of the carrier blanket, I heard Tony gasp, he had seen a little bit of her face, I smiled and kissed the top of her head before making my way back over to his side. I stood next to Tony who held his arms out for her and I smiled, holding Sadi in one arm before changing the position that he had his arms in, he smiled and I beamed back at him, placing Sadi in his arms and announcing to him  
"Tony meet our daughter Sadi Toni DiNozzo", I watched as he interacted with our daughter for the first time, when she felt the change in person she opened her eyes and looked at her father for the first time, her eyes wide and a gummy little smile directed at him, her arms managing to find there way out of her blanket and reahing out to him  
"Hello Sadi, you are so adorable, the spitting image of your mother" he whispered to her, that was funny cause I thought she was the spitting image of her father. I smiled and took a picture whilst he was completely immersed in her presence  
"She is beautiful, Zivah. She is our little princess" I smiled as he looked up at me happiness written all over his face. I kissed his lips and smiled back at him  
"Our little princess" I agreed, leaning into the side of the bed, my arm wrapped around his shoulders as we both watched Sadi.

When Said started squirming Tony didn't so much as flinch he just took it in stride, I smiled at how naturally this all came to him and remembered that it was time for her afternoon feed. I held my hands out for her and he looked at me funny, before I said to him  
"She needs her afternoon tea Tony" he nodded in understanding looking slightly like a scolded child, I leant down and kissed his pouty mouth and whispered to him  
"Its alright Tony we have a whole life time to spend treasuring and spoiling our little girl" and he smiled happily as if remembering that fact. I sat in the chair next to his bed and got myself ready for her feed, whilst he still held her, when I was ready he looked at me and then quickly kissed the top of her head passing her back to me so she could eat. When she was full I handed her back to Tony and rummaged in the baby bag that had all the equipment for me to express the left over milk. Something my midwife had told me was absolutely natural. I was producing alot of milk which meant that when Sadi was finished I wasn't, so I had to express the extra milk and store it for later feeds. Tony looked at me quzzically as I pulled at the approriate equipment  
"What are you doing Zivah?" he asked and I smiled  
"Expressing milk, it means that I produce to much milk for Sadi to drink in one sitting, so I have to express the excess and save it for later feedings" I told him and he nodded in understanding.  
"Does it feel weird?" he asked and I smiled again  
"Not really, it feels better than having a baby nibbling on your brest and sucking on it. At first it was uncomfortable but I've got it sussed now" I told him and he smiled  
"How old is Sadi?" he asked, playing with her fingers as she dosed off to sleep  
"Two days, don't worry you haven't missed that much" I told him and he grinned.

**A/N: Here you go my lovely fans, thank you for being so loyal and liking my story love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Abby and McGee turned up about an hour after Tony had meet Sadi and they both squealed, delighted at seeing Tony with our daughter asleep in his arms. I still had the proudest smile on my face, I couldn't be more happy with our little family.  
"Oh Tony, we thought we had lost you!" Abby squealed as she made her way to his side and hugging him quickly as she didn't want to wake up Sadi.  
"It so good to see you Abby" he said kissing her cheek as she kissed his and I smiled, these two were like brother and sister and nothing came between them.  
"She's adorable isn't she" Abby said rubbing her finger against Sadi's cheek and he smiled looking down at her  
"Absolutely" he beamed and I smiled squeezing his free hand. Tim who had been very suppourtive with me and Abby, along with Gibbs had stayed back alittle in the room, I knew he was happy to see Tony again and see him so well after everything that he had been through but now he felt like his protectivness over me was being replaced and I knew it was going to take a while for him to retreat his claws as it were.

Gibbs finally joined us in the room and we all smiled, our family was reunited again and we knew that nothing coud ruin this moment. Whilst we had been alone we had discussed who Sadi's god parents were going to be and we hoped they would be alright with our choice.  
"Guys we kind of um have an announcement to make?" I said and they all looked at Tony and then back toward me and I looked at Tony who smiled reassuredly at me, giving me the strength I needed to continue.  
"We have decided who Sadi's god parents are. Abby you are her god mother and because we couldn't really decide between the two of you, both of you are her god fathers" I said and Abby squealed happily bounding around the bed to give me a big hug and we smiled and gossiped for a ong time, just catching up in the abscenes of each others presence because we hadn't seen each other in a day and a half and that is the longest time we have been apart in weeks.

It was a pretty normal conversation that followed until McGee wrapped his arms around Abby's waist and kissed the side of her head, I noticed Tony's eyes bulge. He had been away when Abby and McGee had started up their relationship again and it was a good thing too, they didn't need the constant teasing from Tony to ruin it for them this time around.  
"How long have you two been together?" he asks once he regains his compossure and they smile  
"Five months" Abby states happily, beaming proudly  
"Congratulations" he said happiness the only thing showing on his face and he really did seem happy for them, maybe because he knew that last time they were in a relationship he knew how perfect they were for each other, the way I knew they now were. Abby and McGee looked at each other and nodded  
"We don't really want to take away from your celebrations guys but we have some good news to share with you guys" McGee said giving it over to Abby to tell us what the news was, and Tony, Gibbs and I all looked towards her expectantly.  
"Well McGee and I found out last night after we left your side that um we are uh expecting a baby" she said blushing and I looked at her smiling happily for my best friend and she looked at me and smiled too. Both Gibbs and Tony looked a little stunned before they both looked at each other and then congratulated them both.  
"A cousin for Sadi, oh this is too cute" I gushed and they all looked at me, this time it was my turn to blush and I leant over from my seat next to Tony and hid my face in his chest. They all started laughing and eventually I joined into until Sadi started screaming out at the noise.

**A/N: Here you go my lovelies, I hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Tony was finally realeased the following morning I brought both him and our daughter home, and he smiled  
"It feels good to be home" he whispered wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck  
"Thats good, cause I missed you so much" I said turning in his arms and kissing him. The moment was broken when Sadi's squeals rang throughout the room and I smiled kissing him quickly before making my way over to the couch so I could sit and feed her. Tony sat beside me and watched as I feed our little girl. He was playing with the loose hair that had fallen from my tied back hair. When I she was finished Tony took her from my grip and held her tightly, smiling and cooing at our little girl  
"She really is a precious little thing" he whispered and I smiled, watching as Sadi fell asleep in his arms and he watched in awe at how quickly she had fallen asleep.  
"Come on lets put her to bed and then we can have some time to ourselves how does that sound" I whispered as I leant into him, and I chuckled as he tried his hardest not to wake Sadi whilst hurrying to get into our bedroom.

As we exited her bedroom I leant over and closed the door before Tony pushed me up against the wall and kissed me passionately, it was something I'd pissed the way he would come home and was eager for the passion and love that came from our love making.  
"I hope your ready" he grunted out and I smiled  
"To have sex yes, for another child no" I told him and he smiled before ravishing my mouth, making his way down my chin, neck and then his face disappearing into the unbuttoned v of my blouse. He made quick work of the buttons before picking me up bridal style and carrying me into our room, placing me gently on our bed, it was the same way he had carried Sadi. To know that he had the gentle tenderness that he was showing us was something that I wouldn't have thought possible from the man known in the building with a reputation of failed relationships and one night stands, but that all changed when I admitted that he really wasn't the guy that everyone had seen him as, it was a false exterior and barrier against the world and I hated that he had given himsef that sort of reputation, it wasn't fair. I could hardly talk, being trained not to show emotion, to have no feeling or attachment to anything, but with all the loss I had suffered from in my life I needed the love and secruity that I had been shown from the team but especially from Tony, he'd made everything seem worthwhile.

As we drifted off to sleep that night in each others arms for the first time in over six months, I drifted off peacefully. It had been a long time since I had felt the secure strong arms that were holding me against his bare chest, the soft breathing that escaped his mouth when he was driting off to sleep, the noise that had sent me to sleep many a night before the mission that had caused our seperation. It had been hard on both of us, with sneaky conversations through MTAC under strict orders from Gibbs because he hated seeing me so morbid and unfocused on everything, so lost and confused because I didn't have the man I loved and his reassurance that everything would be alright.  
"Ani ohev otach" he whispered and I smiled  
"I love you too Tony" and with that declaration I drifted peacefully into a sleep that had seemed to dessert me when Tony wasn't there and now he was, he was here and he wasn't going anywhere.

**A/N: Here you go, and I know it took a while to update but I had a little bit of writers block, ok so what do you think of this. **


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of weeks later and we were out shopping, it was a painless experience and Sadi was very much into her sleep, she was lulled by the rythmatic movement of the trolley. Tony would run off to get something that was on the other side of the aisle and he would return putting the item in the trolley and then kiss her on the head, everytime without fail. I thought it was sweet, it showed how much he loved her, and she was such a daddy's girl already, daddy's little princess as Tony referred to her, it always made me smile when he called her that. I was waiting for Tony to return with something we had forgotten at the end of the aisle when out of nowhere a lady put her hand on my shoulder and peered down at Sadi, I wanted to pull her hand off of my shoulder and she stopped me by announcing  
"Don't worry Ziva its me" I turned around and saw Abigail Borin standing behind me  
"Abigail, oh my god. I missed you" I said pulling her in for a hug  
"I missed you two Ziva is this your adorable little girl I keep hearing about from Abby?" she asked and I smiled  
"Yes this is Sadi" I said and she smiled  
"She's a cutie, looks like a bit of you and a bit of Tony" she said and I smiled, Sadi had Tony's eyes and my black hair and that was about all you could see at the moment  
"She does, doesnt she?" Tony said and I jumped, Tony placed a hand on my shoulder and I smiled  
"She really does" Abigail said and I nodded in agreement.  
"How about we meet up for lunch when were finished here that way we can catch up?" Tony suggested and I smiled before kissing him on the lips  
"Sure" Abigail said and I smiled.

We finished our shop and arranged to meet Borin in a cafe just down the road from our house as we had to get Sadi to bed soon and it would be easier to do that if we were closer to home. I gave Sadi her lunch in the car before we finally left to meet Borin at the cafe.  
"Hello Ziva, Tony and little Sadi. Oh my goodness she is just so adorable, you guys are so lucky" Borin said in greeting  
"Yea we are" Tony agreed earning a smile from not only myself but from Borin as well. Our conversation was a rather happy one until Borin brought up Tony's recent life or death situation  
"I heard about the plane crashing down, heard from Abby that it might have been you in the plane. Then I find out two days later that it was indeed you and that when Ziva had found out, it caused her to go into labour and you missed the birth of Sadi, that is so sad" she said and I frowned, we hadn't really talked much about this latest brush of death, only that it had terrified me and that it had scared him being the one who wasn't sure if he would survive.  
"It was hard, I mean when I was rescued I didn't even remember what'd happened and how I had ended up stranded. But then they started me on fluids and stuff to get everything working properly again and I remembered, it was hard. Then Ziva walked in and everything was fine again" he told us and I looked at him holding his hand squeezing it telling him that it was alright for him to get emotional over this, it had happened and there was nothing I could do to imagine how he must've felt.  
"I knew that Ziva would make everything better again, I mean for a long time now she's been my saviour and guardian angel. She's my heart and soul, my everything and now we have the cutest most adorable little girl and we are so in love with her" he said looking at me, his expression filled with so much love and understanding that it made my heart melt.

It was about half an hour later when we bid Borin goodbye and went home, putting Sadi in her crib and then both of us collapsed on the couch, wrapped up in each others embrace, my head rested on Tony's shoulder as he channeled surfed, settling on the movie channel, that was currently showing the movie Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs. A childs story that had been turned into a film, and I absolutely adored, it was a good film. However I only made it until the grand re-opening before I fell asleep against Tony's shoulder.

**A/N: Here you go. I know it took a long time for me to update but I was stuck and then inspiration hit me! Well what do you think?**


End file.
